


Когда танцуешь с дьяволом

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Out of Character, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Гермиона попадает в прошлое, в то время, когда Том Риддл учился в Хогвартсе. Дамблдор и слышать ничего не желает про будущее, не хочет нарушать ход времени. А Том Риддл между тем заинтересовался новой ученицей Хогвартса. Или: пять раз, когда Том заставляет Гермиону танцевать с ним, и один, когда она соглашается.





	Когда танцуешь с дьяволом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dancing With The Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858410) by [Keira_63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_63/pseuds/Keira_63). 

> «Когда ты танцуешь с дьяволом, дьявол не меняется. Дьявол меняет тебя». Аманда Хокинг, «My Blood Approves»  
WTF Hermione & Tom 2019

**Рождественская вечеринка у Слагхорна, 1944 год**

Гермиона не хотела быть на вечеринке. 

И в 1944 году тоже находиться не хотела. 

Да и Слагхорн ей не нравился. Он коллекционировал студентов и был несправедлив к большинству, а уж как он — неприятно — удивился, узнав, что она была всего лишь магглорожденной.

Конечно, Пожирателем Смерти он никогда не был — слишком труслив и одновременно полон решимости остаться в стороне, — но предубежден даже больше некоторых Пожирателей.

Но Дамблдор считал, что Гермиона не должна выделяться, а Слагхорну никто бы не стал отказывать. Наоборот, все жаждали оказаться на устраиваемых им вечеринках, страстно желали обзавестись с его помощью нужными связями.

На самом деле пользы от Дамблдора сейчас не было. Он даже заикнуться не давал о будущем, желая защитить ход времени, потому что не хотел ничего менять. Он и слушать не хотел, что это не случайное перемещение во времени. Что ее стерло из ее времени и переместило в 40-е. Ход времени уже нарушен, так почему бы не попытаться изменить все в лучшую сторону?

Но даже будучи молодым, Дамблдор оставался собой: он верил, что всегда — или почти всегда — прав и лучше всех знает, что делать.

И в итоге Гермиона оказалась в ловушке времени, пытаясь понять, как лучше всего предотвратить две ужаснейшие магические войны. Она застряла тут с бесполезнейшим Дамблдором и подающим надежды Темным Лордом.

Она слышала раньше от Гарри, Джинни и Альбуса Дамблдора рассказы о Томе Риддле, о его внешности, обаянии и могуществе. Но ни одно их слово не смогло подготовить ее к встрече с ним самим.

Конечно, он воплощенное зло, но в то же время Риддл был умным и сильным, и не будь он психопатом, Гермиона легко смогла бы в него влюбиться.

И, разумеется, он обратил на нее внимание. Гермионе вообще показалось, что он замечает все необычное. Она пыталась выглядеть как все, насколько это вообще возможно, но она настолько странно появилась в Хогвартсе, что все вокруг только об этом и говорили.

У нее даже промелькнула было мысль не так сильно академически выделяться на фоне окружающих, но что-то подсказывало Гермионе, что Риддла это все равно бы не обмануло, да и заставить себя она не смогла. Ей в буквальном смысле было больно притворяться глупой, и бесила мысль, что она даже не попробует побороться с Риддлом за баллы. 

Гермиона никак не могла понять, ненавидит он ее или нет. Риддл точно злился, если она правильно отвечала раньше него, но в то же время в его взгляде была очень знакомая заинтересованность: Гермиона сама смотрела с точно таким же выражением на тех, кто, как и она, со всей страстью отдавался учебе.

Риддл приглашал ее на вечеринку к Слагхорну, но Гермиона не задумываясь ему отказала: к счастью, ее уже пригласил один семикурсник из Гриффиндора — Уильям Поттер, двоюродный брат деда Гарри. Риддл тогда только нахмурился и ушел, не говоря ни слова. И Гермиона чувствовала, что он может доставить проблем. 

Перед самой вечеринкой у Уильяма в результате странной случайности (в чем лично Гермиона сомневалась) не осталось ни одной кости в ногах. Костерост мог ему помочь, но все равно Уильяму придется провести всю ночь в больничном крыле. Ходили слухи, что гриффиндорцы практиковались в дуэлях и кто-то ошибся с заклинанием, но ухмылка Риддла не оставляла сомнений: Гермиона была уверена, что он причастен.

Так что она пошла одна. Уильям все еще был без сознания, лишая ее возможности пропустить вечеринку под благовидным предлогом.

Риддл тоже был тут, со своей группой подхалимов. Он пригласил ее потанцевать, а она отказалась.

Рядом замаячили его «слуги», и Риддл снова предложил ей потанцевать, сжав до боли запястье Гермионы.

Пришлось согласиться.

Риддл улыбался совершенно невинно, словно ангел во плоти, но Гермиона ни на мгновение не обманулась. Всю песню она молчала с непроницаемым выражением на лице, что мало волновало Риддла. Когда песня закончилась он поблагодарил за танец и поцеловал ей руку. 

И Гермиона сбежала в факультетскую гостиную.

***

**Выпускной бал, 1945 год**

Гермиона гадала, когда и почему в Хогвартсе перестали устраивать Выпускные балы.

Никто из ее знакомых раньше даже не упоминал о подобном, так что Гермиона очень странно себя чувствовала: стоило экзаменам закончиться, и все разговоры семикурсников сосредоточились на балу.

Причем ждали его не взволнованные девушки. Бал был не только поводом красиво одеться и отпраздновать окончание учебы, в последний раз собраться всем курсом, но крайне захватывающим действом, с прекрасной музыкой и красивейшими декорациями. К тому же в Хогвартс приглашали гостей — возможных будущих работодателей, — чтобы дать студентам возможность с ними пообщаться, что было крайне важно.

Гермиона опасалась бала. 

Время от времени ей хотелось принарядиться, но без друзей это было не особенно весело. Конечно, она была знакома со всеми однокурсниками, и некоторые из них ей нравились, но все же они не могли заменить Гарри, Рона, Джинни, Невилла и Луну. Гермиона была нелюдимой и очень не хотела скучать, пока другие вспоминали разные случаи из их — не ее — прошлого.

Еще она опасалась Тома Риддла, который, она была уверена, воспользуется суетой бала и попытается отвести ее в сторонку, подальше от всех для разговора тет-а-тет, на котором давно уже настаивал.

Гермиона как могла избегала его, но Риддл явно терял терпение. А раздраженный Темный Лорд неподалеку не сулил ничего хорошего.

Скорее всего, Риддл еще не понял, что она переместилась во времени, но точно знал, что она _иная_, так что рано или поздно точно все поймет.

Гермиона только надеялась, что сможет спокойно доучиться и спрячется раньше, чем он узнает правду.

Он пригласил ее на Выпускной бал. И Гермиона снова, совсем как на Рождественской вечеринке у Слагхорна, отказала. 

В последнее время она стала более раздражительной. Дамблдор по-прежнему настаивал на невмешательстве в ход времени, и Гермиона уже всерьез подумывала отослать ему громовещатель, чтобы тот хочет-не хочет, а выслушал все ее предупреждения про будущее.

Ответила Риддлу она лаконично и резко, но он, казалось, не собирался возражать.

Уже это должно было ее насторожить...

Выпускной бал открывал танец старост школы, и Гермиона была крайне рада, что училась тут меньше года и просто не могла стать старостой школы.

Но за день до бала у старосты школы Юджины Фосетт обнаружился редкий штамм драконьей оспы. Никто не мог сказать, как и где она заразилась, Юджину незамедлительно госпитализировали в больницу Св. Мунго. Никакие последствия и побочные эффекты ей не грозили, но светило провести как минимум две недели на больничной койке.

И это сподвигло директора Диппета озвучить блестящую идею: вместо танца старост бал откроет танец лучших учеников, набравших больше всего баллов. И, конечно, это были Том Риддл и… Гермиона.

Она проклинала себя, что не училась хуже. А выражение лица Риддла не оставляет сомнений: Юджина не сама заразилась драконьей оспой, ей помогли; «блестящий план» директор Диппет придумал не в одиночку.

Очень хотелось приложить Риддл каким-нибудь проклятием, но Гермиона была вполне уверена, что он без колебаний проклянет ее в ответ.

Вместо этого она застенчиво улыбнулась толпе студентов, преподавателям и гостям, всем тем, кто собрался посмотреть на их вальс. Гермиона пыталась игнорировать громкие заявления Слагхорна о том, какая они очаровательная пара, и не замечать, что рука Риддла чуть что скользит вниз по ее спине.

Он смотрел на нее с жадностью. Гермиона старалась не дрожать от страха. В танце они не проронили ни слова.

***

**Ежегодный благотворительный бал «Нотт Индастрис», 1947 год**

Дамблдор наконец-то выслушал ее спустя несколько месяцев после выпуска. Но для этого действительно пришлось прислать ему громовещатель. Как бы быстро он ни мог его заставить замолчать, все равно кое-что пришлось услышать. 

И все равно утверждал, что Риддл еще не сделал ничего, в чем его можно было бы обвинить, и что доказательств причастности к произошедшим в Хогвартсе инцидентам тоже не было. 

Дамблдор настоял, чтобы Гермиона приняла предложение о работе, которое прислало «Нотт Индастрис» — и она точно знала, кто за этим стоит, — чтобы можно было следить за Риддлом. 

Вообще работа была хороша, но Гермионе не нравилось, что ее использовали как наживку. И не нравилось, что практически все время они проводили с Риддлом наедине: он работал тут по совместительству, а начальник их маленького отдела редко когда бывал в кабинете.

Реальность менялась: Риддл должен был работать в лавке Боргина и Беркса, но вместо этого устроился в «Нотт Индастрис».

Это значило, что и другие изменения возможны. Гермиона сомневалась, что у нее это получится, но отступать не собиралась. Если был хоть один шанс остановить войну, она готова была рискнуть.

Она начала с разговора. Нарушила гробовую тишину вопросами о законах, магических существах, делении магии. И Риддл легко признался, что не верил в разделение магии на темную и светлую, зато верил в силу. Гермиона могла его понять — точнее, понять его мотивы, — но что не укладывалось в ее голове, так это зачем нужно действовать так радикально. И еще она не могла принять его взгляды на магглов.

Не было никаких объективных причин для гонений и предубеждения из-за статуса крови. Чистокровные имели лишь небольшое преимущество за счет более глубоких познаний в магии, но маглорожденные, те из них, что ходили и в обычную школу, чаще знали гораздо больше чистокровных благодаря всестороннему образованию. Гермиона прекрасно понимала, что эти его взгляды появились из-за чистокровных друзей и из личного опыта — Риддл злился на магглов. К тому же, когда хотел, Риддл мог быть ужасно убедительным, и он легко мог внушить всем мысль о превосходстве чистокровных.

Гермиона не совсем была уверена, что понимает как и когда попытки отговорить Риддла от мирового господства стали попытками смягчить его политику и сделать ее более справедливой. И даже думать об этом не хотела. 

Он был на удивление терпелив. Они спорили, и все аргументы возвращались к ней, но все же Риддл действительно слушал, что уже само по себе значило достаточно много для того, кто называл подавляющее большинство людей идиотами.

Из-за болезни Гермиона в первый год не попала на благотворительный бал, проводимый «Нотт Индастрис». На самом деле она, конечно, не болела, ее иммунная система вполне справлялась со своей задачей, но находиться в компании Риддла и его подхалимов, когда каждый пялился бы на нее либо с благоговением, либо со страхом, либо с ревностью, потому что Риддл изредка прислушивался и соглашался с ее доводами, не было никакого желания.

На второй ежегодный благотворительный вечер идти пришлось. Было бы странно, заболей она аккурат на него два года подряд, тем более что за целый год она ни разу не болела — боялась, что если хоть единожды не выйдет на работу, то Риддл развратит все до одной ее идеи в соответствии со своим злобным планом. К тому же, работа Гермионе и в самом деле нравилась.

И что-то во взгляде Риддла ясно давало понять, что он вломится в больничную палату и притащит ее на благотворительный бал, даже если она будет лежать при смерти. 

Он предложил ей пойти вместе на вечер. И Гермиона отказалась. Казалось, это уже вошло в привычку.

Несмотря на все опасения, на вечере было весело. 

Но начались танцы, и Гермионе очень захотелось оказаться где-нибудь подальше. Она взглядом искала пути отступления, но Риддл, конечно же, сразу появился рядом и обнял за талию.

Он затащил ее, несмотря на все протесты, на танцпол и явно не собирался молчать. Он втягивал ее в разговор. И спустя пять песен и нескольких жарких споров о положении домашних эльфов, применении Непростительных, создании новых заклинаний и несовершенстве системы обучения в Хогвартсе они все еще танцевали .

Гермиона не была готова признать, что она хорошо проводит с ним время.

***

**Бал в честь помолвки Абраксаса Малфоя и Ариадны Розье, 1949 год**

Она и не думала, что Малфои пригласят ее на помолвку.

И в то же время этого стоило ожидать. Абраксас Малфой был одним из преданных слуг Тома — она стала звать его Томом, думая, что это будет злить его, но ей и самой стало это нравиться — и к тому же хорошим другом Арсениуса Нотта: их компании занимали разные целевые ниши и избегали конкуренции.

Помолвка Абраксаса и Ариадны была главной новостью в магическом сообществе, роскошный прием мог переплюнуть многие государственные балы, устраиваемые другими странами. Гермиона безропотно приняла приглашение, испытывая трепет.

В общем-то, Абраксас ей, наверное, даже нравился. Он не был настолько недоброжелательным, как его сын и внук, и, как показалось Гермионе, ничего не имел против ее магглорожденности. Отчасти потому что так хотел Том, отчасти потому что она ему действительно нравилась. С Абраксасом интересно было спорить о древних магических трактатах — их общем интересе. Так что он был удивительно приятной компанией, хоть и являлся прихлебателем Риддла.

Скорее всего, свой мерзкий характер Люциус Малфой получил от матери. Ариадна была надменной, жуткой чистокровной расисткой, жаждущей денег и власти. К тому же она была умна, но использовала свой ум только во зло. Ходили слухи, что Ариадна убила соперницу, лишь бы Абраксас женился на ней. Гермиона им не особо верила, но в случае с Ариадной Розье не особо удивилась бы, окажись это правдой. 

Никто не отказывался от приглашения в Малфой-мэнор. Магическое сообщество просто бы не поняло, если бы Гермиона ответила отказом, она бы оказалась под самым пристальным вниманием, чего нельзя было допускать. Том и так уже слишком много узнал — понял, что она попала сюда из другого времени, но не из какого именно.

У Гермионы не было никакого желания идти в Малфой-мэнор, но выбора не оставалось. 

Том предложил пойти вместе. Ей достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы дать понять, что ответ: «Нет».

До бала оставалась неделя, и Гермиона начинала нервничать. К тому же, работа была напряженной — Том проводил какие-то исследования, ставил достаточно неприятные опыты, и у Гермионы было жуткое предчувствие, что именно он стоит за недавним исчезновением четырех волшебников и одной волшебницы. 

— Они все едва ли не сквибы, — небрежно проронил он, увидев заголовок в Ежедневном пророке, — почему вообще это кого-то волнует?

Его надменный тон заставил содрогнуться, привел в чувство и напомнил, кто перед ней, что Тома Риддла стоило бояться, а не пытаться исправить.

Вот почему она исследовала больше дюжины различных редких ядов и маггловские способы убийства, которые невозможно было отследить.

В какой-то момент ей настолько стало противно от самой себя, что Гермиона отправилась к Дамблдору. Тот предложил ей лимонные дольки, завел разговор про прощение и что с его точки зрения она вполне неплохо справлялась с Томом Риддлом.

Скорее всего он так считал потому, что за все это время, насколько могла судить Гермиона, он так и не создал после дневника и кольца ни одного хоркрукса. И, возможно, это действительно было влиянием Гермионы. Но он все еще убивал, создавал и использовал ужасные заклятия и проклятия.

Он все равно оставался монстром.

И именно поэтому ей не хотелось с ним танцевать на праздновании помолвки. Она потанцевала с Абраксасом — под пристальным взглядом Ариадны, — с Арсениусом Ноттом, Аресом Эйвери и многими другими. Но не с Томом Риддлом. Она талантливо сбегала всякий раз, стоило ему только появиться в поле ее зрения, пряталась в разных частях бального зала, благодаря Мерлина, что сейчас он выглядел совсем не так… Не так, как когда ее пытала Беллатрикс.

Наконец объявили о последнем танце. Том появился словно из ниоткуда и махнул рукой.

Гермиона готова была проклясть его за умение использовать беспалочковую невербальную магию.

Потому что теперь она даже на шаг не могла от него отойти. Кроме того, Гермиона явно была ведомой: ее тянуло вслед за любым движением Тома, и ничего не могла сделать, все попытки сдвинуться с места и уйти заканчивались ничем. 

Гермионе ничего не оставалось, кроме как танцевать с ним, хмуро рассматривая торжествующее выражение на его лице. 

Она это ему еще припомнит!

***

**Ресторан «Серпент», 1950 год**

Она отомстила за заклинание, примененное Томом на помолвке Абраксаса, и учитывая, что он отказался его снять сразу и продержал ее рядом с собой еще два часа, пока все не разошлись, свое наказание он заслужил. 

Гермионе совершенно не понравилось быть прикованной магией к нему, и то, что она не могла снять заклятие, особенно бесило. У Тома было много недостатков, но умение плести заклинания в них не входило. 

В отместку она перешла в наступление и сделала все возможное, чтобы так или иначе относящиеся к темной магии исследования и сомнительные опыты совершенно случайным образом, никак не связанным с Гермионой, оказались уничтожены.

Она знала, что это мелочно и по-детски, и, скорее всего, не приведет ни к чему хорошему, но она злилась. И, как истинная гриффиндорка, в гневе не отличалась особой изощренностью.

Конечно, он знал, чьих рук это дело. Но молчал, только смотрел так, что Гермиона начинала опасаться. Она начинала чувствовать себя добычей, что совершенно не нравилось.

Но все равно не переставала. Она делала миру одолжение: никому точно не нужны были новые опасные и болезненные заклинания, над которыми работал Том. Их и так было достаточно.

— Не думал, что ты такая ярая противница прогресса, — Том навис над ней в своей излюбленной манере в попытке запугать, и у него получалось, даже если Гермиона не хотела этого признавать.

— От прогресса до психопатии один шаг, — бросила она в ответ, не поднимая на него взгляда. 

Том молчал. Гермионе подняла голову: он рассматривал ее. Она вздохнула.

— У тебя большой потенциал, Том, так почему ты тратишь его на попытки причинить людям боль?

Он смеется, и смех этот холодный, отстраненный… Слишком похожий на безумный смех Волдеморта.

— Я не единственный, кто бездарно тратит свой талант. Ты могла бы стать королевой, Гермиона.

— Только мне не нужна корона, — тихо ответила она и вышла из кабинета. 

Ей оставалось только гадать, как далеко он зашел в своей погоне за властью.

То ли ее действия довели Тома, то ли просто обнаружил удачный способ давления на нее, в любом случае он выдвинул условие: либо она ужинает в его компании, либо он расскажет Арсениусу Нотту об устроенном саботаже. Никаких доказательств причастности Гермионы конечно же не было, но Нотт в любом случае сделает все, что прикажет Том. И уволит ее не раздумывая.

— Неважно, считаешь ли ты мою работу аморальной или нет, она могла принести компании много денег, Гермиона. Арсениус точно не обрадуется, и если узнает…

Потерять работу, дающую возможность следить за «подающим надежды Темным Лордом», она не могла. Поэтому капитулировала и пошла на ужин с этим дьяволом во плоти.

Том привел ее в «Серпент» — самый роскошный ресторан для волшебников в Великобритании. Чтобы в него попасть, нужно было записываться за год до. Том, конечно, решил вопрос со столиком за два дня.

Ресторан действительно был слишком дорогим, что доставляло Гермионе дискомфорт. И, видимо, именно на это и рассчитывал Том. Но все же в темно-зеленом шелковом платье с убранными в прическу волосами она вполне вписывалась и чувствовала себя красавицей. Шантаж Тома просто не оставил Гермионе выбора кроме как надеть платье, и хотя по правде оно ей действительно нравилось, признаваться в этом она не собиралась.

Еда была божественной, Том — само очарование, и Гермионе в самом деле нравились их увлекательные научные дискуссии.

Заиграла музыка, и Том подал ей руку, предлагая потанцевать… И, вспомнив с кем именно ужинала, Гермиона отказалась.

Он буквально сверлил ее взглядом, не двигаясь с места. И запоздало до Гермионы дошло, что это не было вопросом, и выбора нет. Она неохотно поднялась и взяла его за руку.

«Ради будущего волшебного мира! Только ради будущего волшебного мира!» — мысленно успокаивала она себя.

Но где-то в глубине души понимала, что это не единственная причина.

***

**Ежегодный бал Министерства магии, 1951 год**

Том прекращает большинство своих исследований, но не проходит и дня, чтобы он не попенял на это Гермионе, удивляясь ее решимости помочь каждому ею встреченному угнетенному существу.

— Потому что они заслуживают помощи, — парирует она. — Я была знакома с юношей, которого все окружающие называли «практически сквибом». Он рос, вместе с ним менялась и его магия. И в итоге он стал тем, с кем нужно считаться. Я была знакома с домовым эльфом, чья преданность любимому хозяину помогла остановить тирана. А с другим домовым эльфом обходились так жестоко, что в итоге он помог расправиться со своим хозяином. Все те маги и существа, которые, по-твоему, ничего не достойны, имеют какие-то таланты, так что глупо не брать их в расчет.

А Том только насмехался над ней.

— Дорогая, ты безнадежно наивна. Мне кажется, что все твои примеры лишь исключения из правил. — Она нахмурилась от столько фамильярного отношения. Но Том продолжал: — Гермиона, ты способна на гораздо большее, хватит тратить время, пытаясь помочь всем и каждому.

Она ушла, не в силах больше выносить его элитарный снобизм.

Но в ушах эхом звучал голос: «Я прав. И однажды ты сама это поймешь». 

И, Мерлина ради, очень хотелось, чтобы он ошибался.

— Его не волнуют ни проблемы людей, ни права других существ! Ничего, что могло бы волновать порядочного человека!— возмущалась она, придя к Дамблдору.

Он смотрел на нее с привычной безмятежностью.

— Дорогая мисс Грейнджер, должен заметить, что в мире и помимо Тома Риддла достаточно много людей, кого совершенно не интересуют проблемы других людей и притеснения магических существ, и многие из этих людей законопослушные граждане. Я лишь хочу сказать, что о человеке можно судить по тому, как он ведет себя со своими подчиненными, но некоторым людям нужно время, чтобы раскрыться. Разве не вы сказали, что Том прекратил свои сомнительные опыты и исследования?

— Так он говорит, — призналась Гермиона. — Но это не значит, что он не ведет их тайком!

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы хорошо на него влияете, наберитесь терпения. Том Риддл еще сможет вас удивить.

Гермиона вздохнула. Для Дамблдора все и всегда были хорошими, но он-то не видел всего, что творил Волдеморт в ее прошлом, и она надеялась, что теперь-то уже не увидит. Возможно это было попыткой искупить вину, дать Тому шанс, которого не было у Гриндельвальда, стать лучше.

И Гермиона не была уверена, что хотела нести это бремя на себе, слишком уж высока цена неудачи.

Через некоторое время Гермиона заметила, что окружающие стали относиться к ней с большим уважением. Даже Ариадна Малфой, урожденная Розье, уже не так сильно насмехалась над ней.

Том отказался отвечать. Так что Гермиона расколола Абраксаса, предложив ему в обмен на информацию редкий текст на древнеегипетском, который привезла из командировки за границу.

Пожиратели Смерти, точнее пока еще только Вальпургиевы Рыцари, практически никак себя не проявляли с тех пор, как Гермиона оказалась в прошлом. Но все равно они вели между собой беседы о будущем волшебного мира. Они считали, что Министерство магии не справлялось с поставленными задачами и лишь запрещало все. Но, как объяснил Абраксас, в последнее время Том менял их мнение, кто должен править. Он стал утверждать, что важна была не чистота крови, а сила.

И против Тома чистокровные пойти не могли. С одной стороны он их пугал, с другой, никто не хотел признавать, что у него только чистая кровь, но нет силы.

Гермиону все это потрясло. Такая политика все еще ущемляла права многих, но не была уже настолько расистской. Те, кто усердно работал и старался, с большой долей вероятности могли добиться власти.

А Том, похоже, даже не понимал чему она радовалась. Он говорил, что логично было бы убедиться самому, что в Министерстве магии не останется ни одного идиота, облеченного властью.

И в то же время он более открыто говорил, что нужно подготавливать магглорожденных к Хогвартсу, позволить им узнать о магии и волшебном мире. Что необходимо организовать школы для детей волшебников, вне зависимости от статуса их крови, чтобы дать базовое образование.

Конечно, Гермиона не была идиоткой и понимала, что Том говорил с ней исключительно о тех своих планах, которые она одобряла. И понимала, что все, кто воспротивится его нововведениям, будут сурово наказаны. Да и снятие запретов на использование некоторых заклинаний несло в себе достаточно опасности.

Но, по крайней мере, он действовал разумно, это не были безумные идеи Волдеморта. Что было несомненно плюсом. Гермиона надеялась, что бессмысленных убийств станет меньше, и войны не случится.

Она понимала, что вряд ли сможет как-то помешать Тому получить власть. Но свои амбиции он мог реализовать более мирным путем: Том был красив, умен, харизматичен. Конечно, он легко станет министром.

Гермиона наблюдала за Томом на министерском балу, как он прогуливается между гостей, очаровывает старых и молодых, чистокровных и магглорожденных, бедных и богатых магов.

Нынешняя Министр магии Вильгельмина Тафт сообщила о возможности скорого ухода в отставку, и Гермиона могла поспорить на все огромное состояние Абраксаса, что стоит ей действительно уйти в отставку, и следующим Министром магии станет Том.

Уже ближе к концу бала Том пробился поближе к ней.

— Потанцуем? — как всегда спросил он. 

Гермиона ответила не сразу, сдержав желание по привычке отказать.

Том не был хорошим человеком, и, вероятно, никогда не станет. Но он был умным и очень сильным. И гораздо менее смертоносным, чем был до знакомства с ней.

И Гермиона вдруг подумала впервые за столько лет, что он в самом деле ей нравится и что в конце концов она могла бы в него влюбиться. Безумная мысль... 

Она взяла его за руку.

— Хорошо. Идем.

Том сделал вид, что и не удивлен вовсе. Гермиона, видя это, с трудом сдержала улыбку. 

Они танцевали в умиротворенной тишине.


End file.
